memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:31dot/Archive2009
-- Sulfur 23:48, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Moving pages If complete pages are moved from one to another article title, it's best to do that using the "Move" button instead of manually copying the content from an existing article to a new one. That way, the edit history of the article is preserved. If this is not possible (because the new article title is already in use, like "Minosian peddler"), please make an admin aware of that situation. Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 22:37, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the tip and pointing that out. 31dot 22:41, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Removing text RE: fire extinguisher: In addition to stating that you removed text from an article, it is also best to archive it to the talk page as well. (see: talk:fire extinguisher). Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 22:22, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reminder- I usually do, I guess I moved too fast for my own good. :)--31dot 22:40, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Starfleet Commisions I was just making an educated guess that, as the supreme commander of Starfleet, the President of the Federation would grant Starfleet officer commissions. It is logical, but I cannot find any citation. Can you?– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:50, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Are you asking me for any particular reason? Not that I mind, but I don't recall making any edits about such a subject(a quick check I did of my edit history also didn't help me) I would also add this probably should be on the discussion page of the President. Anyway, to help you :) I don't think there is anything in canon to suggest how officer commissions are handed out in the UFP, so in my opinion I would not make any mention of it on the page(without something in canon to back it up). That's just my opinion, however.--31dot 22:04, 15 January 2008 (UTC) I was referring to the commission article, which a friend of mine who used to come here wrote. I suggested to him that, as per normal procedure regarding appointment of officers in the US, that Starfleet commissions were granted by the Presideny. I saw that you put a citation needed notice on that part. You are correct, though. No canon reference=better not to have it, so I removed it. :)– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:28, 15 January 2008 (UTC) B'Elanna's Initials I see you reverted the anonymous edit that put the L in the name, saying that this stood for 'Lanna. That cannot be the case. 'Lanna was part of her first name, B'Elanna. That is a nickname. The Equinox episode clearly established her initials as B.L.T. This means B for B'Elanna, L for whatever her middle name was, and T for Torres. I put it back in. Unless there is a canon reference that establishes that the L was simply for 'Lanna (which would mean the writers did not understand what the hell the term 'initials' means with regard to names), it should stay.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :: It was not established to be the initials of all three of her names(first, middle, last) We don't even know if she has a middle name. B'E'L'''anna '''T'orres. Her mother called her "Lanna" so it would stand to reason that others would use this in creating a nickname for her. I really think it should be changed back. I am copying this over to the page for that article as it does not just involve us two.--31dot 23:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC)